


you got the love

by Val_Creative



Series: IT Movies Fic-Palooza 2019 [45]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Bill Denbrough, Adult Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Canon-Typical Violence, Danger, During Canon, Feelings Realization, Final Battle, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pining, Romance, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Mike has something important to say to Bill during the final battle. It might be their last chance to affirm their feelings.





	you got the love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkcrowprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkcrowprincess/gifts).

> Requested by Darkcrowprincess (AO3): "while they're fighting the evil clown, mike gets the crazy idea to propose to Bill because this might be their last chance to say anything." Tried to do it as IC as possible and hopefully that worked! You guys let me know! Any thoughts/comments as usually are deeply appreciated!

*

Maniacal cackling surrounds them.

Bill and Mike gaze up in terrified unison as Pennywise, illuminated by the blue, pulsing deadlights, seems to _quadruple_ in height. The pincers lengthen and double in girth, edges sharpening into a flat, fine point.

_"Holy SHIT—!"_

Eddie's voice screams out behind them.

Beverly and Ben duck down at the same time, grasping onto each other as one of the massive pincers strikes, It breaks apart the cliff-face right above their heads. They flee, narrowly escaping the debris and dust flying, crashing around them.

Richie yells for Eddie, motioning furiously and holding Eddie's sleeve, dragging him. Both men attempt to head for the caverns.

_"Bill!"_ Mike shouts at the top of his lungs, getting his attention. _"We gotta go, Bill! Now!"_ He leads, sprinting away from the hellish creature in pursuit and milling around the lair. Bill runs behind Mike's heels, struggling to keep up.

Somewhere along the way, his sense of balance haywires in Bill's panic.

He trips, landing awkwardly, painfully on his left elbow, and instinctively shields himself against the inevitability of a devastating blow. Pennywise rears up his two frontal pincers, towering over a helpless Bill, shrieking victoriously.

Just like Beverly with her quarry-rock, so many years ago, Mike chucks one viciously.

_"FUCK you!"_ he hollers out.

Pennywise's gigantic, haunting eyes slit down on Mike. Within that stretch of time, Bill stumbles back on his feet, running faster. "C'mon! Let's go!" he calls out to Mike, dodging the rubble and snatching forcefully onto Mike's hand, pulling him after Bill.

They circle around the main-stone formation of Pennywise's lair when Bill glances over his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa… _whoa_!" he yells, halting Mike by thrusting an opened hand to his chest. The momentum staggers Bill nearly off his feet. "Where is IT…?" Mike furrows his brows, looking questioningly at a frantic Bill, and then notices the surrounding stillness. The only noise being the low, hypnotic droning of Pennywise's deadlights. "Where the f-f-fuck is IT, Mikey…?"

That's when he and Bill glance to a pool of deep, dirty water. It starts bubbling and overflowing and smoking, turning black.

_"Bill…"_

"Yeah… I s-see it too…"

"No, Bill," Mike interrupts solemnly, tearing his eyes away. He reaches out, grasping tightly onto Bill's sleeve with one hand. His fingers claw into wet, flannel material. "Bill, look at me. _Please_. There's something I gotta say to you."

He has no idea what Mike is talking about, but Bill feels a twinge of anticipation and yearning overcoming him.

"Maybe it's n-not the best t-t-tuh—_MIKEY_!" he bellows, heaving Mike aside as Pennywise descends from the rocks overhead. Instead of allowing a further chase, Bill and Mike squeeze themselves into a gap in the rock-wall, slipping into the darkness faintly gleaming in blue.

Pennywise howls out, seething, unable to attack them with its colossal pincers.

_"Jesus—" _

Bill pants, feeling around the chamber's walls. Eroded, damp rock. No other holes to crawl out of.

"Mikey, I think—"

"I know." The other man sighs, grasping this time onto Bill's forearms with soft, persistent weight. He urges Bill in. "I… I love you," Mike says hoarsely, his features aged and haloed in dead-glow. As soon it registers, Bill gawks. His heart skips a beat. "I think I've loved you since we were kids. I need you to know that." Mike's sweaty, large fingers cling onto his. "I need you to know that… if we get out of here with our lives, Bill.… I want to spent the rest of mine with you. Derry isn't home. It's wherever you are."

The rushed, heartfelt confession has Bill's mind reeling.

He forgot Mike. For years. Bill _forgot_, and yet he wrote about Mike in his unpublished drafts never shared with anyone. Not even with Audra. Men who were essentially the same man now that Bill remembers fully. Tall and dark-skinned. Kindhearted. Honest. Brave. The romantic leads or love interests.

(Hell, Bill thinks he swiped right for every guy named Michael while thirst-browsing.)

Bill's face relaxes.

"I want t-th-that too," he mumbles, beginning to grin widely as Mike chuckles and embraces him.

They just have to make it out _alive_.

Simple enough, right?

*


End file.
